Change of Heart
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Cuando Sakura le dijo que necesitaba hacer unos cuantos cambios en su vida por cuestiones de salud, Sasuke no estuvo para nada entusiasmado. Pero con Sakura tendiéndole una mano, el cambio quizás no sería tan malo. Post-canon. Sasusaku. One-shot.


**Change of Heart **

.

.

_by Sakura's Unicorn  
translated by sasuke-glamour_

.

.

Poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta, Sasuke le envió miradas furtivas a Sakura mientras esta garabateaba en su expediente. La sinuosa sonrisa arrogante que siempre acompañaba sus furtivos vistazos se desvaneció cuando un pliegue se formó en la frente de ella y sus cejas se arrugaban.

_Esa mirada._

Esa mirada significaba que Sakura no estaba feliz. Esa miraba auguraba malas cosas. Sasuke trató de pensar cuándo habían sido sus últimas inoculaciones y se estremeció, esperando a que ella no fuera por las jeringas para sus dosis de refuerzo. El dolor lo podía soportar—era un shinobi. Era la mortificación de desnudar una pompa… a Sakura…

—¿Sasuke-kun?

_Aquí viene_, pensó, músculos tensos, esperando a que la bomba cayera.

—Hubieron unas cuantas… minucias que aparecieron durante tu examen de las que tenemos que hablar.

—¿_Minucias_? ¿Entonces por qué estamos hablando? —se movió a alcanzar sus zapatos.

—Sasuke.

Él se congeló, un destello de incomodidad en su estómago—Sakura nunca lo llamaba simplemente _Sasuke_. Se enderezó.

—Como dije, tienes unos cuantos problemas menores—presión sanguínea elevada, cambios en tus niveles de glucosa, insomnio, y —se detuvo, mirando de su expediente a él, —Irritabilidad.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. —_No_ soy irritable, Sakura.

—Claaaro. Sasuke-kun, todos estos problemas son a causa del estrés. Si los ignoras, se agravaran. Necesitas hacer algunos cambios en tu estilo de vida.

Bufó con displicencia mientras se ponía su otro zapato. —Escucha, Sakura. Hay tres ANBU esperando por mí en la entrada de la aldea para que nos vayamos a Ame. Firma mi autorización.

Ella cerró su expediente de golpe. —No.

Su boca se desencajó con shock. ¿Había dicho que _no_? Las misiones eran su único alivio. Cuando estaba enfocado en el momento, en el peligro, en la meta, todo lo demás desaparecía. Los agitados músculos crispándose por la inactividad, el peso de la culpa que constantemente aplastaba su pecho, y el interminable eco de las crueles palabras que le había soltado a sus amigos—todo eso se evaporaba cuando estaba volando por los aires, su espada destellando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _no_?

—Quiero decir que no voy a firmar tu autorización —ella se ablandó, las yemas de sus dedos tocando los puños apretados muy fuertemente de Sasuke. —Sasuke-kun, esto es serio. Seguro, ahora no parece nada, pero si no haces cambios, se pondrá mucho peor pronto —cuando su mano encerró su puño, la respiración de él se detuvo—ella _nunca_ era así de valiente.

—No quiero que eso te pase a ti. Quiero que estés saludable —sonrió y todo su rostro se iluminó. —Y feliz.

La parte de él que quiso exigirle que firmara el papel y luego cerrara la puerta de un portazo detrás de él retrocedió cuando encaró esa sonrisa. Se desanimó con un largo suspiro. —¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Ella le dio un apretón a su mano y tomó una pequeña libreta y una pluma. —Vamos a dar pequeños pasos. Una cosa a la vez. Primero, trabajaremos en tu alimentación. Quiero que tomes esta libreta y escribas todo lo que comas esta semana. Regresa en siete días y hablaremos sobre cómo hacer cambios.

—No necesito eso —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la libreta con su barbilla, —O la semana. Puedo decirte todo en este momento.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon aun más, pero asintió para que continuara.

—Luego de correr en la mañana, tengo un bol de arroz con dos huevos y shoyu. En el almuerzo, como cinco onigiris de salmón con unos cuantos tomates. En la cena, tengo otro bol de arroz y huevo… algunas veces un pescado frito. Excepto los viernes —no tuvo que terminar la idea. Sakura supo que se encontraban con Naruto para cenar en Ichiraku cuada viernes por la noche.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Comes exactamente eso _todos los días_? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros. La comida era una necesidad, no algo a lo prestara más atención de lo que le prestara a la ropa que usaba. —Bueno, entonces… ahí es donde haremos el primer cambio. Vamos.

Deslizándose de la mesa de examinación, la siguió hasta salir. —¿A dónde vamos?

Dando zancadas con la determinación de una mujer en una misión, dijo sobre su hombro, —Al mercado.

* * *

—Ves. Eso no fue tan difícil —Sakura colocó cuatro bolsas de plástico en la mesa de la cocina de Sasuke. —_Necesitas_ más variedad, eso es todo.

Sasuke comenzó a vaciar las bolsas. —Grandioso. _Variedad_ —sacó un largo pepino de un morado pálido. —¿Qué demonios se supone que haga con esto?

Riendo, Sakura dijo, —Es una berenjena. La cortas y la cocinas.

—Sí, cocinarla —la dejó de lado y sacó una bolsa de arroz.

—¡Oye! —agarró la berenjena y la agitó frente al rostro de Sasuke. —Esto está lleno de buenos nutrientes. Necesitas comer esto.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron mientras veía hacia la berenjena con la que Sakura lo estaba amenazando. —Comela tú.

—¡Sasuke-kun, tienes que intentar! —sacó un wok y al ponerla sobre la estufa se escuchó el sonido de metal encontrándose. —Te ayudaré.

Todo signo de querer pelear lo abandonó cuando ella sonrió. _Maldita fuera ella y esa sonrisa_. Frunció el entrecejo. _¿Cómo digo no a eso?_ Sasuke gruñó mentalmente cuando Sakura mordió su labio interior con timidez—si había algo en esa casa a lo que él quisiera hundirle los dientes, era ese completo labio rosa. Tomó la berenjena con una mano sudorosa. —¿Cómo corto esto?

Cocinar, resultó ser, no fue tan malo como Sasuke inicialmente sospechó. Con Sakura orientando, consiguió saltear algo que fue mucho mejor que simplemente comestible. Más tarde, mientras él lavaba los platos, ella gimió y palmeó su estómago—las mejillas de él sonrojándose y estando agradecido por estar de espaldas.

—Puedes cocinar para mí todas las noches, Sasuke-kun —bromeó con una cansada risa entre dientes.

Él gruñó una risa, pero se detuvo en su camino de regreso a la mesa con una tetera en mano. Miró la cocina como si la viera por primera vez. La noche estaba llegando—el cielo violáceo afuera de la casa contrastaba con la piscina del cálido amarillo claro que poseía Sakura en su mesa. El resto de las habitaciones fueron atenuadas, haciendo que este lugar se sintiera arropado, protegido y agradable. Sus manos presionaron la tetera mientras cerraba sus ojos, queriendo que el sentimiento permaniera un poco más.

* * *

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Sasuke, poniendo una tapa en la olla del hirviente curry.

—Ahora esperamos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Umm… cerca de media hora —se estiró de forma lánguida, enseñando el cuello y la clavícula, haciendo que algo se retorciera en el estómago de Sasuke. —¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces?

Con sus orejas encendidas, Sasuke pensó que le gustaría rozar sus labios por su pálido cuello. En cambio, se encogió de hombros y miró sus zapatos.

—¿Tienes cartas? Podríamos jugar Koi-Koi.

—_Che._ Koi-Koi es para niños, Sakura —se cruzó de brazos y trató de sacudir el extraño sentimiento en su estómago.

—Bueno, ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Como un golpe en el estómago, una imagen de él quitándole la ropa, acostándola en la mesa mientras ella lo envolvía con sus brazos y piernas floreció en su mente.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Una ola de bochorno se expandió por su cuerpo—cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió como si ella pudiera leer sus retorcidos pensamientos. Para encubrir su incomodidad, la agarró de la muñeca, diciendo, —Vamos —mientras daba largas zancadas por el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación.

—¿A d-dónde vamos?

¿Acaso era eso anticipación o ansiedad en su voz? No confiaba en sí mismo para responder eso—su garganta repentinamente tensada. Soltó su mano cuando cruzaron el umbral y caminóo directo a su closet. Moviendo cosas a los lados, sacó una gran caja de cartón.

—¡Oh! —Sakura cruzó la habitación y lo ayudó a abrir la caja. —¿Qué hay adentro?

—Tan sólo… cosas viejas —no quiso explicar que esto era todo lo que había conseguido salvar del Distrito Uchiha—un manojo de fotos, algunos cachivaches de valor sentimental, y un verdadero tesoro.

Apartó el delantal policíaco adornado con diamantes de su papá y alzó un enorme bloque de madera. —Ten —dijo, pasándole el bloque a Sakura mientras buscaba dos cuencos de caoba que venían con este. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, la encontró corriendo sus dedos sobre los dragones curvados, sus bocas llenas de fuego, y el estilizado uchiwa grabado en cada lado de la madera cuadrada.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde conseguiste esto? Es tan hermoso.

Dándole un cuenco, dijo, —Era el tablero de Go de mi tío. Dijo que mi papá no nos estaba entrenando bien porque no nos enseñó cómo jugarlo —abrió su cuenco de piedras de marfil. —Tousan dijo que era un pasatiempo estúpido. Hikakau-ojisan dijo que era un arte marcial, esencial para cada guerrero.

—Go —anunció Sakura, quitando impacientemente la tapa de sus piedras de jaspe rojas. —Prepárate para ser derrotado completamente.

Tres horas y cuatro platos de curry agridulce disaparecieron mientras repiqueteaban las piedras contra el tablero de palisandro.

—Perdiste de nuevo, Sasuke-kun. —Supongo que no estás hecho para ser un guerrero —bromeó. —Quizás la podrías hacer como chef de curry —corrió su dedo a través del plato vacío y lo metió en su boca, tarareando. —Tan delicioso.

Él sonrió de lado. —Tú serías mi único cliente.

—Y tú me harías engordar.

Sasuke vio sus caderas balancearse de lado a lado mientras ella se llevaba los platos a la cocina. El sonido del agua corriendo en el silencioso departamento lo adormeció. El sueño siempre le había llegado con dificultad—un batalla para ser ganada o, con más frecuencia, perdida—pero esa noche, sus párpados y sus extremidades pesaron. Sintiéndose como si flotara, Sasuke dejó que sus ojos se cerraran tan sólo por un segundo.

Cuando se abrieron de nuevo, fue a la dorada luz del día traspasando la ventana y su cobertor envolviéndolo. Se sentó, se estrechó, bostezó, y despeinó su puntiagudo cabello antes de avistar una nota encima del tablero de Go.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Hoy llegaré temprano. Quiero intentar algo nuevo._

_Sakura_

_¿Algo nuevo?_ el rostro de Sasuke se distorsionó al ver la carita feliz que ella había puesto en su mensaje. Eso en definitiva _no_ era una buena señal.

* * *

—Esto es ridículo.

Suspirando, Sasuke pensó que ella había dejado bien en claro _esa_ opinión desde hacía una hora atrás.

—Plantar no estaba en mi lista de cosas para hacer hoy —dijo Sakura, gruñendo mientras sacaba un debilucho árbol del centro de su césped y limpiaba su frente.

—Ya te lo dije un millón de veces, nunca uso el patio —Sasuke estaba goteando hasta los huesos por usar la podadora en todos los lugares que Sakura le dijo—y peligrosamente cerca del final de su paciencia.

—Ya sea que lo uses o no, aun así sigue siendo parte de tu casa, ¿no? Y yo que pensé que eras el pulcro del equipo.

Ella plantó las manos sobre sus caderas y comenzó a inspeccionar el patio. Sabiendo que ella estaba buscando otro trabajo para que él hiciera, Sasuke tomó la oportunidad de zambullirse en la fresca casa con un rápido, —Ya vengo.

Tomó tres vueltas en el lavabo para quitarse la suficiente mugre para que así Sasuke pudiera ver la piel de sus manos. Poniendo hielo en dos vasos grandes, se preguntó si añadiéndole souchu al agua de Sakura la detendría de trabajar ese día.

El vaso de él estuvo medio vacío para el momento en que la encontró en el fondo del patio, inclinada sobre un arbusto demasiado crecido. —Ten —dijo, tocando el vaso helado con la parte trasera del cuello de Sakura.

—¡OH! —dio un respingo, sorprendida, y arrojó las tijeras podadoras a través del patio donde dieron un tañido, las cuchillas enterradas profundamente en la tierra. —¡Sasuke-kun!

Él sonrió con socarronería, y luego rió entre dientes cuando el rostro de ella se desplazó entre el asombro, el enojo y la vergüenza.

—Muy gracioso —dijo Sakura, arrebatándole el vaso de la mano, pretendiendo estar molesta. Pero Sasuke la vio escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la bebida mientras se sentaba en el recién segado césped. Él cayó a su lado, luchando contra la enorme sonrisa en su propio rostro—y perdiendo. Ella lo miró de lado y tomó otro sorbo. —Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí para divertirte.

Él puso una mano bajo su cabeza y alzó la vista hacia el cielo naranja violáceo. _Yo también lo estoy._

* * *

—Eso es suficiente. Entra —Sasuke estaba cansado… cansado de segar pasto, cansado de arrancar maleza, pero más que nada cansado de discutir con esa terca mujer.

—Hay algo más que quiero hacer en el frente. Ve a bañarte, Sasuke-kun. Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado —Sakura arrastró la podadora al frente de la casa, efectivamente terminando el debate.

—Molesta —masculló Sasuke en voz baja.

Luego de una meticulosa lavada, Sasuke se vistió y encontró a Sakura poniendo las herramientas de regreso al cobertizo. —El baño está vacío —le dijo cuando ella se acercó al porche de atrás. —Estoy muy cansado como para cocinar, Sakura. Compraré algo en la tienda de fideos. Dejé ropa sobre la cama para ti.

—Eres el mejor, Sasuke-kun. Te abrazaría si no estuviera tan asquerosa —las manos de él tuvieron un tirón cuando ella pasó a su lado, escociendo por tenerla entre sus brazos, apesar de la suciedad emborronada sobre su frente y adherida a sus rodillas. —Consigue algo con vegetables, ¿de acuerdo?

Él rodó los ojos y asintió a la vez que ambos partían en dos direcciones distintas en la casa—él hacia la puerta principal y ella hacia el baño. En su camino hacia la salida, Sasuke se giró, preguntando, —¿Quieres que pase por… un poco de… —cada frase terminó y las palabras se murieron en su garganta.

Sakura ya había comenzado a desvestirse.

Un pequeño susurro de culpa giró en su mente mientras la veía abrir la falda, menearse al quitarse los shorts y jalarse la blusa. El susurro cambió a una aterrorizada alarma cuando sus pulgares se engacharon en sus bragas y un lado bajó, dejando expuesto su desnuda cadera. Él se giró con brusquedad, sintiendo su cabeza arder en llamas, y salió por la puerta. Sasuke estuvo tan agitado que no alzó la vista del camino frente a él hasta que estuvo de regreso, asentando la cena en la mesa de la sala de estar.

—Eso fue rápido.

Sakura estaba serpenteando hasta él con fácil gracilidad, quitando la humedad de su cabello. Estaba usando una de las playeras de Sasuke—anudada en su cintura para encincharla—y, en vez de los largos pantalones que le sacó, un par de bóxers. Eran demasiado grandes para ella y estaban colgados flojamente bajo sus caderas.

Con una voz llena de frustración, Sasuke dijo, —¿Qué pasó con los pantalones que saqué?

Ella se congeló y se estrujó ambas manos. —Lo siento. No quise revisar tus cosas. Los pantalones estaban muy grandes. Se mantuvieron cayendo y cayendo y los traté de anudar, pero no funcionó, así que… pensé…

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver a Sakura desplomarse. —Está bien —murmuró, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, en silencio, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, las piernas bajo ella y jalando su playera.

Ahora, se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Tragó con dureza y tomó de un jalón la pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa y se la extendió a ella, no atreviéndose a mirar. Ella estuvo callada por mucho tiempo, así que Sasuke agitó la bolsa.

—¿Es… para mí?

El calor que subió por su cuello atascó sus palabras, así que asintió una vez. Sakura desenganchó la bolsa de sus dedos y él escuchó el crujido de plástico y el suave sonido de la caja de cartón abriéndose. Un pequeño grito ahogado tironeó de la comisura de los labios de Sasuke.

—Oh… ¡dango! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Algo grande estaba incrementando bajo sus costillas—tan grande que alzó sus labios hasta una hermosa y genuina sonrisa. —Comamos ya —gruñó, girándose para esconder su expresión.

—De acuerdo —Sakura se acercó mucho más hacia él. —Gracias.

Él gruñó y abrió un contenedor de comida para llevar. Luego de unos minutos de comer en un agradable silencio, lo golpeó una idea. —¿Qué quisiste decir con _algo diferente_?

Succionando el final de un largo fideo de udon, Sakura lo miró confundida. —¿Algo diferente?

—De tu nota de esta mañana. Dijiste que querías intentar algo diferente.

—Oh, cierto —Sakura se sonrojó y la mente de Sasuke se echó a correr—medio excitado, medio nervioso, pero completamente dispuesto para ese _algo diferente_. —Quería enseñarte shodo… y-y pensé que sería más tranquilo en el jardín.

Su esperanza se derumbó. —¿Nos tuviste todo el día arrancando raíces del patio para que pudieras enseñarme caligrafía?

—No es sólo caligrafía, Sasuke-kun —dijo con indignación—él supo que había lastimado su ego académico. —El shodo te ayuda a lograr una estado de mente en blanco, sin pensamientos. Es parecido a cuando peleas. Tu cuerpo sabe qué hacer, ¿cierto?

Él tragó con dureza, preguntándose si ella tenía alguna pista de lo que su cuerpo quería hacer en ese mismo instante.

—¿Sabías que Sarutobi Sasuke tenía una fe ciega en el shodo? Dijo que practicarlo le enseñó a cómo entrar en el estado mental donde, en batalla, él _se volvía _la espada, no un hombre empuñando una espada —sumida en el relato de su historia, Sakura se acercó más a Sasuke—él pudo ver el dilatado oscurecimiento de sus ojos. —¿Puedes imaginar estar tan perdido en el momento que simplemente actúas? ¿Sin necesidad de pensar o analizar?

Ella se acercó tanto que él pudo sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, sus labios ardiendo. Luedo de repente, Sakura pareció recordar dónde estaba y saltó hacia atrás, sumergiéndose en su caja de fideos.

La bruma de excitación todavía nublaba la cabeza de Sasuke, pero el aire estaba sofocado de intranquilidad entre ellos. —Suena… interesante —dijo, jugueteando su comida.

Iluminada por la curiosidad de Sasuke, Sakura dijo, —Lo es, ¿cierto? Mira, déjame mostrarte. Pretende que este es tu pincel —envolviendo su mano sobre la de él y, con grandes gestos de barrido usando los palillos chinos de Sasuke, explicó lo básico del shodo.

De la caligrafía, prosiguieron a hablar sobre la historia shinobi, sumiéndose en debates sobre tácticas de batalla y la eficacia de distintos jutsu hasta bien entrada las primeras horas de la mañana. —Hablando de perderse en el momento —dijo Sakura, póniéndose de pie, —Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Ya son más de las cuatro.

Frotándose sus tiernos ojos cansados, dijo, —Quédate aquí. Estoy muy cansado como para llevarte a casa. Puedes dormir en mi cama.

—_Psh_. Sasuke-kun, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy una ninja. Pienso que puedo llegar a casa por mi cuenta.

Sasuke conocía a Sakura. Sabía que insistiría hasta el cansancio hasta que se saliera con la suya. Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, pero la preocupación cosquilleaba sus entrañas, así que cuando ella se levantó para irse, la cargó sobre su hombro y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Tiró de las sábanas para dejarla sobre la cama. Luego, sin una palabra, agarró una almohada y se dirigió el sofá. Acomodándose, Sasuke se hundió en su almohada. Una silenciosa voz habló desde el pasillo.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

_¿Por qué no simplemente puede estarse callada e irse a dormir? _Gruñó en respuesta. _Siempre discutiendo. Bueno, no va a ganar esta vez._

—Buenas noches.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Sasuke. —Buenas noches.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Lo viste? ¡La actualizada edición de _Venenos Poderosos _ya salió! —gritó Sakura y presionó su rostro contra la ventana de la librería.

Sakura dijo que las caminatas vespertinas no sólo serían buenas para él físicamente, sino también socialmente. Estar alrededor de la gente, incluso si sólo era para asentir y decir hola, era un componente de buena salud.

Sasuke pensó que era un excusa para que ella lo arrastrara en su ida de compras.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, suspiró y esperó hasta que la discusión que Sakura estaba teniendo consigo misma sobre comprar el carísimo volumen terminara y se adentró a la tienda. Un hormigueo en el dorso del cuello hizo que Sasuke se alzara la vista—estaba siendo observado.

En frente de la calle, una chica trataba de parecer casual mientras se ventilaba y le enviaba miradas furtivas. _¿Podía ser más obvia?_ Hizo un mueca de desdén al verla adoptar poses. Le entrecerró los ojos, esperando que su enojada fulminada fuera suficiente para terminar ese ridículo coqueteo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Sasuke saltó cuando Sakura apareció detrás de su codo.

—Nada —le dio un rápido vistazo a la tonta, esperando que ya no estuviera, y luedo de regreso a Sakura.

Sus alegres ojos no se perdieron nada y Sasuke pudo verla juntar las piezas del rompecabeza en su mente. —Oh, ya veo —la alegre luz abandonó el rostro de Sakura. —Bueno… —forzó una dolorosa sonrisa falsa. —Ella es… bonita. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? Me pondré al día contigo más tarde.

Pasmado momentáneamente, el pánico estalló y Sasuke corrió para alcanzarla. —Sakura, no sé qué estás pensando, pero…

—¡No! —dijo un poco demasiado fuerte. Exhaló y puso esa falsa sonrisa de nuevo. —No. Está bien. Puedo ir a casa por mi cuenta. Y… y esto está bien. Esto es de lo que hablamos—interacción social. Necesitas esto. Será bueno para ti tener una novia —pasó repetidamente mechones tras su oreja. —Tener una persona que es especial para ti puede beneficiar tu salud en tantas maneras. Está la compañía, la estimulación mental, y, por supuesto, la estimulación física. Así que, sí, es bueno para ti, Sasuke. Una novia es lo que necesitas.

Sasuke conocía a Sakura. El balbuceo, el cabello tras la oreja. Ella estaba mintiendo. _¿Sobre qué?_ Se preguntó. Ahuyentó la burbuja de esperanza creciendo en su pecho—quizás ella todavía quería ser más que su compañera, más que su amiga—con una fría pizca de duda. Tantearía las aguas antes de saltar a ellas.

—¿Una novia?

—Sí —sus cejas se juntaron y sus puños se apretaron. —Sí sabes lo que es un chica, ¿cierto?

_Brusca y tensa_, notó.

—Entonces… —comenzó. —¿Cómo consigo una?

Ella le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada. —¿Necesitas que te _lo diga_? No seas estúpido, Sasuke. Tu le preguntas.

_Enojada. Irritable._ Se estremeció. _¿Y sólo _Sasuke_?_

La falta del adorable honorífico lo dejó sintiéndose vacío, con necesidad de un poco de confirmación reiterada. —Digamos que le pregunto. ¿Qué entonces? —se acercó aun más, casualmente rozando sus nudillos con los de ella mientras caminaban.

Sakura giró su sonrojado rostro hacia él y él sonrió con socarronería, una riada de atolondrada seguridad fluyendo por su cuerpo. _Todavía puedo hacerla sonrojar._

—Umm, supongo que saldrían a cenar.

—¿Fuera? Puedo cocinar ahora —chocó su hombro con el de ella levemente. —_Tú_ dijiste que podía ser un chef de curry.

—Tú dijiste que yo sería tu única cliente —masculló a sus zapatos.

Su dolor y decepción eran visibles, y Sasuke sintió una extraña combinación de júbilo y remordimiento al presionarla de esta forma.

—Además —continuó, mirando a otro lago, —Sería muy apresurado traer a una chica a tu casa en la primera cita. Podría pensar que quieres algo más que cenar.

Sasuke se detuvo y serpenteó sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Sakura cuando ella continuó caminando.

—Yo sí quiero algo más.

Sintió algo pesado en su pecho cuando los ojos de ella se nublaron. Ella asintió e inclinó la cabeza. —Escuchar, necesito ir a casa ahora, así que…

Inundado de pánico—ella no lo estaba captando—Sasuke tomó su barbilla con la mano y estampó sus labios con los de ella. Los dientes de ella repiquetearon y el labio superior de él se hinchó del impacto. Se dio cuenta justo después que había hecho un terrible desastre de su primer beso. Sasuke se alejó y dejó caer sus manos con desaliento a los costados.

Sakura sonrió y deslizó sus manos en las de él. —¿Sasuke-kun? —el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir más rápido al regreso del honorífico. —¿Tienes algo que quisieras decirme? —su ceja se enarcó de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Perdón?

—Te equivocaste. Intenta de nuevo.

—Uhh…

—Nop. Una vez más.

—Sakura…

—Eso está bien. Continúa.

—¿Quisieras… —su rostro se sonrojó al verla asentir con entusiasmo. —¿Quisieras… _serminovia_?

Poniendo sus manos sobre de sus caderas, Sakura se acercó hacia él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Sí, sí quiero —tocó sus labios con los de ella y el corazón de Sasuke latió salvajemente. Ella lo besó con suavidad una vez más antes de abrir los ojos.

—Sakura.

—¿Mmm-hmm?

Él tomó su mano. Ella se sonrojó cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaban a caminar.

—Ven a casa. Yo preparo la cena.

* * *

.

.

Enserio. Debo dejar de traducir este tipo de one-shots. Me crean mariposas en el estómago. ¿Cómo las saco después?

No, no.

Dedicación especial a **Antotis** y **Candice Saint-Just**.

¿Sorpresa?

Bueeeeeeeno, ¿alguien quiere una muffin o un sasupeluche?

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
